The present invention relates to message handling, and more specifically to selective display of messages using information processing devices.
Instant messaging has gained tremendous popularity in recent years mostly due to the fact that instant messaging enables real-time communication between users. Many instant messaging applications allow other features such as information relating to other users' availability. For example, status availability of a user can be displayed in terms of “in the office” or “out of the office”. Instant messaging applications can be provided on a stand-alone basis or be integrated as part of larger overall systems such as groupware, web conferencing systems or other public or private corporate systems. Instant messaging capabilities can also be used to send a broadcast message to more than one user.
Sometimes unfortunate or even embarrassing circumstances occur when messages are sent to unintended recipients or alternatively displayed unintentionally to one or more viewers. One such example of the latter can involve a case where a confidential or personal message is received by a presenter during a meeting. In such a case, the presenter may be using an electronic device connected to an overhead projection unit. The in-coming message is then displayed, even if for an instant, to a general unintended audience.